The Perfect Family
by strong man
Summary: Donkey wanted to be a stallion again, he meets Rumpelstiltskin and said his wish may become reality but everything changes including his life, family and friends so will he live out his dream and stay in the fantasy word or go back to his old life?


_**This is my first requested story of Shrek: Forever After that retro mania told me to do for him and he tagged one of my favorite movies too but I have some as well but make sure to give him credit.**_

 _ **Pairings:**_ Shrek/Fiona, Donkey/Major **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ K

After Shrek and his wife had the birthday for the triplets, everyone said goodbye to their ogre friend. The Big Bad Wolf and his boyfriends were sharing cake with each other. Outside, the group was walking side by side. "That was their best birthday ever" Fiona said looking at her husband.

"If you say so, darling" He said while he had Felicia on his back. The two brothers were taking a ride of their father's legs cause it looks like a lot of fun to be pretending that the ground is hot lava.

Shrek looked down" How's it going down there? Both Fergus and Farkle just giggled. "There's your answer" Fiona said as her husband put his head back up. Puss'n Boots was riding on Donkey's back.

"I really missed being a horse, all clean with flowing blonde hair and I was really handsome and sexy too" He said feeling depressed. "Do not worry my furry friend, you will always be as annoying and stinky as ever" The orange cat laid on his back and soaked inn the sun's rays to warm himself up then closed his eyes but Donkey pumped him up which caused his fur to fizzle up.

He shouted at him, angrily in Spanish then jumped off of his back "I prefer to walk the rest of the way" He said tipped his hat off to him, they were not the best of friends but they were managing and created a Frenemy kind of relationship instead of a normal one.

 **(0)**

Ruplestiltskin had broken free but reformed, kinda but not really. "Do my ears deceive me, the donkey wants to be horse" He peeked his head up from a brush he was hiding behind.

He got down on his knees and got out a contract which he calls _Magical Transactions_ "If you wish it then you shall have" He whispered and evilly laughed then crawled away into the forest to figure out his plan.

* * *

Spirit Harold Queen Lillian had their carriage pick them up, they were hoping the gang would join then but their daughter had insisted that they would rather walk, it's not far from where they were at either.

"You know, I am quite feeling up for a walk" Harold was sitting in one of the red child and had out the book he was reading down "what you think, Lillian? He asked "I think I'll have some fresh air" She said before getting up.

Just then, they saw Donkey come inside and trotted up to them, Lillian sensed he was depressed "Donkey, what's wrong? She asked as he walked to her dress and sat down on his butt.

"It was horrible" she held her hand under his chin as he shed a tear or two "I wanna be a beautiful stallion again" He cried and she patted his head "There there, you are always welcome to calm down in our daughter's room"

Donkey pulled away and wiped his tears away "Thanks" The doors opened again to Fiona, Shrek, their three kids and Puss. "Donkey, why's you run off? She ran to him and kneeled down.

"Being a stallion made me feel beautiful" He said looking at her. Fiona could help but giggle at that "you always felt beautiful" She said cheering him up but unfortunately for her, it didn't do any good and he just ran off to her room.

"Mom, isn't there anything you can do? Shrek asked approaching him "I'm afraid that the best thing is to let him be alone for a while" She suggested.

"Of course, I can see why he is depressed" Fiona said looking where Donkey was headed. "Darling" the ogre looked at her "I'm going for a walk for a bit, would you or your husband like to join? She hopped.

Actually, we had a really long day" She kindly denied after yawning. "I understand" She smiled and slowly walked towards the doors, she needed to cope over the loss of her husband.

Shrek was sitting in the other chair which Harold was infused with him now. "Hmmm" he wiggled his butt "I feel funny" She said as he felt slightly weird and scratched his head. His wife walked up to him causing Shrek to look at her with her arms crossed, he chuckled a little before getting up.

Harold sighed in relief and remembered that he's a ghost so nothing can harm him, on account of his age, he often forgets but there's an up-side, when Fairy Godmother zapped him; of course it turned him back into a frog but it had a hidden power, he can transform back fourth now.

 **(0)**

Donkey was sitting down on the bed in Fiona's room when he ears picked up a strange sound, he sat up and turned his head. It was coming from the balcony so he got down off of the bed and walked slowly towards the outside.

"Hello, is someone there? He tiptoed over and he heard somebody giggling. "I'm warning you, I got hooves and I'm not afraid to use them" He said and when he was out, he peeked and noticed a Dwarf sitting against the wall.

"Uh, who are you? He asked walking with whole body outside and turning to him making the dwarf look at him. "Rumble, Rumpelstiltskin" He had his arms crossed "I couldn't help hear that you wanna be back to being a stallion again.

"I have but how did you know about that? He asked. The dwarf pulled out a contract "I have my ways and maybe I can help you" He was sinisterly. "What do you mean? He asked in a suspicious tone and raised an eye-brow.

"I grant wishes for the happiness of customers" He responded "I can give you your hearts desire. "I don't know about this" The donkey said feeling unsure and Rumpelstiltskin just shrugged his shoulders

"Suit yourself" he walked passed him and went inside "If you don't wanna be a handsome horse and give up your old and boring life here" Donkey walked behind him.

The dwarf stopped in the middle of the room, grinned evily then turned to him.

"But, what about my friends, we're like family and my own? He asked worrisome. "The decision is yours" Rumpelstiltskin turned around and continued walking. He was approaching the mirror.

Look out, your about to hit the mirror" Donkey closed his eyes but peeked a little to see that Rumpelstiltskin had no problem cause he magically went through it like it was some kind of portal.

"Wow" he walked up to it and saw his reflection but it wasn't actually his, it was his alternate version so whatever he dose, the reflection follows like sitting down and sticking out his tongue.

He stopped there and thought about his whole family. He was selfish a little, didn't really care much for his wife the way Shrek dose for Fiona.

His kids was just a blessing to him but sometimes, he didn't feel like a proper father, Shrek gives his kids piggie-back rides so he looks up to him as a role-model.

He only had himself to think about now, was he willing to risk it all just to give his family the perfect life?

This wasn't just for him but having Shrek ride on his back was princely and Fiona would be...

He stopped and looked at his reflection once more but another horse came by his side, it was slender gray with a darker-gray mane and it was nuzzling the stallion.

A human popped up between them and hugged them "Cinderella"? She was smiling, Donkey gulped and looked how happy he looks in the mirror.

"I hope I don't regret this" He said that he hopes it'll be all worth it.

 ** _Looks like I did alright for my first. Please review cause the story will continue then I have time. Hope I didn't disappoint cause I felt like this would be a crossover._**


End file.
